1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a manufacturing method of printed matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ink jet recording apparatuses mainly use a shuttle method in which a head reciprocates in a width direction of a recording medium that is typically a sheet of paper and a film, so that it is difficult to improve throughput by high-speed printing. Therefore, in recent years, to achieve high-speed printing, a one-path method is proposed in which a plurality of heads are aligned so as to cover the entire width of the recording medium and recording is performed by using these heads at the same time. Conventional techniques are described in Japanese Patent No. 4662590, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-188568, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-279796.
Although the one-path method is advantageous for high-speed printing, the time interval by which adjacent dots are hit by ink droplets is short and an adjacent dot is hit by an ink droplet before an ink droplet jetted previously permeates into the recording medium. Therefore, there is a problem that adjacent dots are easily merged with each other (hereinafter this phenomenon is referred to as droplet interference) and image quality easily deteriorates.
In view of the above situations, there is a need to provide a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a manufacturing method of printed matter, which can manufacture high-quality printed matter.